¿Donde esta Rukia?
by aleja2000
Summary: Orihime se quiere declarar, Ichigo no sabe donde esta Rukia,esa es la pregunta. ¿Donde esta Rukia?
1. El comienzo

**Hola!, eh estado leyendo bastantes fanfics y se me vino este a la cabeza, puede que hayan personajes un poquito bastante fuera de personaje, espero no haber deformado tantotas personalidades… igual, este es mi segundo fic, no sean duros por favor.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo, si fuera mío, no estaría aquí.**

**Orihime Pov**

Si, era un día tranquilo, un día perfecto para declarármele a Kurosaki-Kun. Tatsuki-Chan me había dicho que cuando saliéramos de la preparatoria ya no podría declararme a Kurosaki-Kun, así que había decidido hacerlo hoy, había hablado con Ishida-Kun de eso, había puesto mala cara, creo que se enojo, aunque no se porque.

**Ishida Pov**

Inoue-san me había comentado que se declararía a Kurosaki, creo que me hubiera echo mejor que no lo digiera. Cuando me lo dijo fue como si me hubieran echado un balde de agua fría. Me dijo, no, más bien me suplico, que le ayudara, que llevara a Kurosaki hasta la salida y que luego ella se haría cargo de todo.

**Orihime Pov**

Luego, cuando decidí cambiarme, me acorde del vestido que me había regalado Ishida-Kun y fui a buscarlo, lo tire a la cama y me fui a bañar, después de bañarme, me vestí. Me estaba poniendo el sujetador pero me quedaba pequeño, los pechos me crecían muy rápido, pero igual me lo puse, me lo subí bien para que me notaran mas de la cuenta y Kurosaki-Kun se fijara en ellos y me vestí con el vestido, hoy era sábado y le había pedido a Ishida-Kun que llevara a Kurosaki-Kun hasta la entrada de la escuela para luego traerlo a mi casa y comer mi comida que había preparado ayer, luego me declararía y nos besaríamos y iría a su casa y seriamos novios y todo gracias a que Kuchiki-San se había ido a la Sociedad de almas para siempre.

**Ishida Pov**

No sabía que haría Inoue-San. No sabia si se declararía o si lo secuestraría para que hiciera que comiera su comida como hizo una vez con nosotros, seguramente seria lo primero, ella no sabia que eso me dolía, yo estaba enamorado de ella, aunque sabia que su corazón le pertenecía a Kurosaki, al igual que el Mio a ella, luego de un rato Inoue-San me llamo, me dijo que ya era hora, fui a casa de Kurosaki y lo llevaría hasta allá.

**Ichigo Pov**

Yo estaba en mi casa, pensando en la repentina ida de Rukia, seria que se fue por que se lo prohibieron.¿O por que ya no quería estar con el? Pensando y pensando Yuzu llamó a la puerta – ¡Oni-Chan! ¡Ishida-San esta en la puerta! Me preguntaba que hacia Ishida en la puerta y bajé. Cuando bajé vi a Ishida un poco triste, pero no le di importancia y le dije – ¿Y tu que haces aquí? – le dije – Primero Kurosaki, yo no quiero estar aquí, lo hago porque me lo pidieron y segundo, estoy aquí porque Inoue-San me pidió. Me dijo- Inoue?-le interrumpí- Si, y me pidió que te llevará hasta la entrada de la escuela, así que andando- ahora? Le interrumpí- si ahora.

**¿Inoue conseguirá declararse?¿Esto esta muy fuera de personaje? Lo verán en el próximo capitulo. Perdonen por las faltas de ortografía, avísenme si ven una por favor, este cap es muy corto porque es de noche y mi mama no me deja estar mucho rato, algún día lo continuare, ok no esperen un nuevo cap por lo menos en una semana de plazo.**

Adiós!


	2. La declaracion y la aparicion

**¡Hola****! Como veis eh seguido la historia y eh estado bastante contenta por los reviews que me han dejado (exactamente 2) y bueno, eh decidido hacer una sección para responder los reviews**

**misel-kuchiki:****Gracias por leer el cap y como dices. ¡Viva el IchiRuki! Por cierto, este capitulo va dedicado a ti, por haberme alegrado bastante y por haber leido mi fic **

**Cuando haya cambio de escena pondrá así : *-*-*-*-* Y cuando los personajes piensen pondrá así :**___Ichiruki 100 %_

**Bueno, despues de esto sigamos con el cap,espero que les guste.**

Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo.

Pov Ichigo

Cuando lo dijo, me cojío del brazo y practicamente me arrastró todo el camino. Cuando llegamos estaba Inoue vestida con un vestido blanco y con un poco de escote y ademas, parecia que su pecho hubiera crecido, pero no le di importancia. Cuando llegamos a ella nos saludo felizmente.

- ¡Hola Kurosaki-Kun, Ishida-Kun!.- Nos dijo Inoue.  
-Hola Inoue-San- Le respondió Ishida.  
-Hola Inoue. -Le dije.

Luego ví que ella le hacia una seña a Ishida de que se fuera y el asintio con una cara triste.  
-Lo siento, me tengo que ir, adios Inoue-San, Kurosaki.- Se despidió Ishida.  
-¿Tan pronto?- le dije- Apenas acabamos de llegar y ya te vas, mira que eres amargado Ishida.  
-Tu calla kurosaki, no te incumbe lo que tenga que hacer.- Luego se marchó y nos dejó solos.

-Ku Kurosaki-Kun, jeje esto...¿podemosiracomerunhelado?- Me dijo Inoue  
-Perdona, no te entendí.¿podrias repetirlo?- Le dije.

-No es nada Kurosaki-Kun- Dijo Inoue- ¿Que tal si caminamos?

-Como quieras.-le respondí.

El Resto del camino nos la pasamos callados, bueno no, Inoue hiba hablando sobre algo y yo estaba pensando en Rukia. Derrepente, se escuchó un sonido muy fuerte y ví que la gente salia corriendo. Sorprendido, miré a mi derecha donde deberia estar Inoue pero no la ví, miré mas atras y ví a Inoue desmayada y a Renji sosteniendola.

-Ichigo, tenemos que ir a la tienda de Urahara, el te explicara esto.-Me dijo Renji- Y no me preguntes nada, yo tampoco lo se.

-Vale, cuando antes mejor.-Le dije. Luego salí de mi cuerpo y nos dirijimos a la tienda de Urahara.

-Kurosaki-San, Abarai-San, los estaba esperando-dijo Urahara- No hay tiempo para explicaciones, Kurosaki-San, tienes que ir a hueco mundo..

-Para que?- le interrumpí.  
-Shhhhh- dijieron Urahara y Renji al mismo tiempo- ¿Calla un poco quieres?

_-amargados..._

**Continuará...**

**Por qué Ichigo tiene que ir a hueco Mundo? ¿Por qué Urahara dice que no hay tiempo? ¿Dejaron a Orihime Tirada en el suelo? Se responderan a esas preguntas en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Adiós!**


	3. Hueco mundo

**¡Hola! ¿Como están? Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo del fic, espero que les guste**

**DISCLAIMER: Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo.**

* * *

**Pov normal (N/A: ósea que esta en un punto de vista normal)**

-Vale, vale ya me callo, pero explicadme. ¡Por qué tengo que volver a Hueco Mundo! – Gritó Ichigo

-Muy fácil, detectamos un reiatsu muy alto allí, y no el de un arrancar, no, aun mas alto que el de una espada.-Dijo Urahara- Y necesitamos explorar, así que.¡Andando!

**Pov Ichigo**

-¿Qué?- Alcance a pronunciar. Cuando me di cuenta estaba vestido con mis ropas de shinigami y en la garganta que lleva a hueco mundo.

-¡Nos vemos pronto!- me gritó Urahara antes de cerrar la garganta

-Mierda- luego llegue a hueco mundo y comencé a caminar, estaba pensando en Rukia, ahora me parecía hasta verla ahí parada, un momento.¡¿Rukia allí parada!?

-¡Rukia!- grite, luego vi que desaparecía con shumpo, espera, eso no era shumpo, era sonido. Sentí que algo me golpeaba por atrás y me desmaye.

Me sentía adolorido, me dolía la cabeza, lo primero que hice fue intentar moverme, no podía, estaba atado.

-¡Quien mierdas me tiene atado!- grité- giré mi cabeza y vi a alguien sentado, o mejor dicho sentada afilando un cuchillo.

-Cállate- me dijo la chica mientras me lanzaba el cuchillo.

-¡Pero a ti que te pasa!- Le grité

-Te dije que te calles- Y entonces se levantó.

Pude observar que llevaba el uniforme arrancar, tenia el pelo largo y de color morado, tenia pechos grandes,tenia un especie de collar pegado al cuello, su uniforme consistía de un vestido pegado al cuerpo llegándole un poco mas debajo de las rodillas, unas botas con un poco de tacon y una espada en su cintura.

-¿Q-quien e-eres?- pregunté, era imposible que los súbditos de Aizen todavía existieran.

-Eso no te incumbe-me respondió- ahora, quédate callado si no quieres que te corte con mis cuchillos.

No me moví, creí que era mejor hacerle caso, y derepente recordé a Rukia, la había visto, no había duda

-¿Conoces a Rukia?- Le pregunte, sabia que no me iba a contestar pero igual le pregunte

-Si.-Me respondió- No me gusta hablar de ello.

-Ah- Y allí me quede toda la noche.

Por la mañana, vi que alguien estaba pasando por la habitación donde estaba

-¿Rukia, eres tu?- le pregunté.

-¿Quien es Rukia?- me dijo

-¿Tu no eres Rukia?

-No, yo soy Tsukiakari sora.

* * *

**Perdón**

**por los capítulos cada vez más cortos, no tengo tiempo de nada, gracias por leer mi fic**

**¡Adiós!**


	4. Pesadillas

**¡Hola! Lamento muchisimo la demora, pero no podia entrar a publicarlo porque me fallaba el internet y se fue la luz dicho todo eso, voy a responder reviews.**

**Gatito lol: Gracias por comentar (abrire una garganta y me iré a hueco mundo muajajaja(?).**

**Nelliel-sama:Enserio dejaron a Orihime tirada en el piso, no es coña xD.**

**Misel-Kuchiki: No! nunca se acabarà! ni se aclararà (Risa Malvada ok no).**

**Helensita200:Oye te recuerdo que se tu identidad primita mia, recuerdalo.**

**DISCLAIMER: Bleach le pertenece a Tite kubo.**

* * *

-Tsukiakari sora- susurré desconcertado ¡Ella era Rukia! O lo parecía, era imposible que estuviera en Hueco Mundo. ¡Ella tendría que estar en la sociedad de almas! Vale Ichigo, cálmate, tiene que haber una explicación lógica. ¡I donde mierda esta esa explicación!

-¿Hola?- Dijo "Tsukiakari", luego agarró algo así como un transmisor, un momento, ¿¡Un transmisor!?

-El intruso se a quedado callado.¿Que hago?, si, vale, como usted diga, adiós.- Después de que Tsukiakari hubiera colgado, me miró, pero no tenia la misma mirada que antes, mas bien tenia una mirada.¿De pena?

-Que pasa, por qué me miras así. ¿A pasado algo? – le pregunté, ella simplemente me miró y se abalanzó hacia mi ¡Con una zampakuto!

-¡Pero a ti que te pasa! – le grité. ¡Primero se presentaba y luego me atacaba, esa chica estaba loca!

-Solo cumplo órdenes.- me dijo.

-¿¡Ordenes de quien!?- La verdad es que estaba estresado, una chica igualita a Rukia y una loca con cuchillos me tenían atado.

-Es confidencial-Me respondió.

Luego me dejó allí solo, estuvo a punto de matarme y me dejó solo, con hambre, con sueño, la verdad es que no tarde mucho en dormirme.

_**Sueño**_

_Estaba en casa, levantándome de mi cama, bajé despacio por las escaleras y vi algo nunca desee haber visto, en el suelo estaban mis hermanas, si es que a ese montón de sangre se les podía llamar así, me acerque a eso, horrorizado, preso del pánico.¿quien podría haber echo eso?.Asustado mire a la derecha y vi algo horrible Grand Fisher estaba comiendo algo, no, a alguien, y luego lo escupió, fui a ver que era con cuidado de que no me viera, y no tendría que haberlo echo. ¡Era Rukia! Me giré y vi a Grand Fisher avanzando hacia mi, no tenia mi pase de sustituto para transformarme en shinigami, tampoco tenia a Kon cerca, y me devoró._

_**Fin Sueño**_

Desperté asustado ¿Eso era un sueño? No, era una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla, la cual no quería que se repitiera, estaba todo sudado, seguía atado a la silla, y la loca de los cuchillos lo estaba mirando….¿¡La loca de los cuchillos?!

¿Así que fresita tuvo una pesadilla eh?- me dijo esa mujer.

-Tú te callas.-Le respondí

-Oye, tu no me mandas eh?¿Quien te crees zanahoria?.- me preguntó.

-Perdona, pero tengo un nombre sabes?- Le dije, creo que ya me caía mal

- Ya lo se, Ichigo Kurosaki, lo se TODO sobre ti.

-¿Eres acosadora o que? La verdad es que no me gustaría, eres bastante fea- Le respondí, era mentira, ella era bastante atractiva, pero era para hacerla molestar, estaba bastante aburrido.

-¡¿Y tu quien te crees mocoso!? ¿¡Te crees importante?! ¿¡ Crees que puedes hacer lo que se te de la gana!? ¡PUES NO!- Me gritó, y me comenzó a lanzar cuchillos, estaba llena de furia, y yo mas o menos los esquivaba, hacerlo atado a una silla no es fácil, pronto, se canso de lanzar cuchillos y se fue, dejándome con varias heridas, no muy profundas, pero dolían mucho. No había comido en 3 días y estaba con mucha hambre, Abrieron la puerta y entró un chico, alto, delgado, piel clara, ojos negros como su cabello, bastante musculoso, su uniforme consistía en el uniforme arrancar estándar, muy similar al de Grimjmjow. Entró con una bandeja de comida y dijo.

- Te voy a soltar las cadenas de las manos hasta los codos para que puedas comer, recuerda que aquí tenemos cámaras de seguridad, no podrás escaparte. Y antes de que pudiera decir algo se fue con sonido.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews porfavor, se los agradeceria muchisimo :D**

**Con cariño**

**Aleja2000**


End file.
